


Behind the Sea

by letsdothepanic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Beach Trip, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Internal Monologue, M/M, Magical bonfire, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdothepanic/pseuds/letsdothepanic
Summary: Albus Severus Potter felt like the luckiest seventeen-year-old in the whole wizarding world. With the sand underneath his feet, little grains that had once been part of much larger rocks, the size of the universe and the actions of time didn’t really seem to matter. Not when Scorpius had such a beautiful smile, and certainly not when that smile was directed athim.Written for the 2018 Scorbus Fest.Based on the “sandy toes and salty kisses” prompt.





	Behind the Sea

It had taken a long time to get to that moment – he couldn’t help but think, watching as the late afternoon sun painted the other boy’s fair hair about a dozen shades of oranges and pinks. It had taken them a long time to walk all the way down to the beach, yes, but it had also taken them a long time to get to a point where they’d do it _together_ , Albus Potter reminded himself, scratching at the back of his neck as he observed the one Malfoy heir walk out of the water.

They’d spent too much time circling each other, too much time trying to figure out what that prickly feeling meant; the one that started in the depths of their stomachs and spread all the way through their insides if they stared for too long or if a simple touch lingered a bit too much. Albus knew he himself had lost too many hours of sleep wondering how he could ever go back to living in a world where he didn’t want to take Scorpius’ hand in his and hold on tight, never ever letting go – only to come to the inevitable conclusion that it would be _impossible_.

So as the sun started to come down behind his back, wind messing his hair to unbelievable levels, he felt like the luckiest seventeen year-old in the whole wizarding world. As he felt the sand underneath his feet, little grains that had once been part of much larger rocks, the size of the universe and the actions of time didn’t really seem to matter. Not when his _boyfriend_ had such a beautiful smile, and certainly not when that smile was directed at _him._

Three hundred variations of _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou_ crossed his mind as Scorpius came near, but Albus decided to go with “It’s getting cold,” instead. When their lips touched, Albus tasted ocean water and something sweet. He could feel the goose bumps on Scorpius’ forearms as the wind dried off the specks of water that’d lingered to his skin, but in the haste of getting away from the extended family, he had forgotten both of their shirts.

“Do you want to go back?” Albus asked, and it sounded like an apology to his ears. It was the one thing he had to remind himself of – and that Scorp had told him many times before, as well. That he didn’t have to apologize so much; that he didn’t have to feel sorry for such small things. The absence of a shirt was an easy problem to fix, and it didn’t make him lesser of a boyfriend for forgetting to bring it. Albus was fine. He meant well. _It would be okay_ – and the fingers gently tucking a strand of hair behind his ear were a good reminder.

_Inhale, exhale._

“Reckon we could stay a bit longer?” Scorpius offered, sitting beside him on the beach towel he had just transfigured into something larger with a flick of his wand. Always impressed by his boyfriend’s magic and how easy he’d always made it look, Albus smiled and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, kissing him again. “They won’t miss us too soon.” It’d been decided. The rest of the world could wait.

They had all the time they needed now – for Scorpius’ hands to settle on Albus’ waist, for his lips to find Albus’ neck. They had time to let their embrace progress slowly, their movements still shy even after being together for a good couple of months. It was the first time they’d managed to be alone since summer break had started and, before that, there hadn’t been many opportunities to enjoy any private time at the dorm they shared with the other sixth year Slytherin boys.

The sand – which had felt rather pleasant under Albus’ feet – was starting to become bothersome, but it was easily forgotten when he had Scorpius’ hands trailing down his chest; Albus having somehow ended up lying on his back with only the towel between himself and the ground.

Every touch felt new, and yet it was like the most natural thing on Earth – like they were meant to happen, meant to follow an order orchestrated by some higher being, eons ago. It was incredible, how soft Scorp’s hair felt between his fingers, or how he’d gasp when Albus’ grip tightened, letting him know he was allowed to keep his mouth going where it was, first to his neck and then on to his collarbone and then ( _Merlin, dear!)_ on and around his nipple, sucking ever so gently.

“I’ve been meaning to…” Albus heard, and he was almost glad he hadn’t heard the end of the sentence, because it would have been hard to believe. It was true he had imagined it before, and maybe even touched himself to the mental picture, but _oh._ Having it about to happen to him in reality was way too good. The sun had sunk down enough so that the fringe that fell over Scorpius’ eyes was back to its usual silvery shade, but the gleam in his eyes was something new, entirely. Albus had never seen that type of intent in them, and he wondered if the color on the other’s cheeks was sun-related at all.

“May I?” Scorpius’d had the heart to ask, mouth a few meager centimeters from the swell in Albus’ swim trunks, – and an enthusiastic nod was all he could muster before covering his eyes, draping an arm over them to protect himself from being thoroughly overwhelmed. This was definitely something they’d never done before, and he was sure Scorp would be tasting _salt_. He was sure he would be tasting the hours they’d spent playing in the water, laughing together. He was sure his boyfriend would be good at this, just as good as he’d imagined because (again, _Circe’s old grey hairs!_ ) he seemed to be pouring heart and soul into stretching his lips, relaxing his jaw and taking Albus’ length further into his mouth.

And he looked so damn _pretty_ , Albus thought once he’d gathered enough courage to lower his arm and look, moans escaping his own mouth despite of himself. It was definitely worth it, to have that picture forever ingrained into his brain – Scorpius’ long fingers wrapped around his base as he sucked on the crown of his cock – even though it’d cost Albus the rest of his self-control. At that exact moment, there were three thousand variations of _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou_ in his head, but he went with a simple “ _babe_ ,” instead.

Surprisingly, Scorpius wouldn’t pull away – and Albus Potter thought he might actually die. It couldn’t be normal to feel this so intensely, warm waves washing over him as he spilled down his boyfriend’s throat. _Honestly_.

“I’m… glad we stayed a bit longer,” Albus breathed out after regaining the ability to speak, pulling Scorpius to lie by side on the towel, suddenly aware of their surroundings once again.

“Me too,” Scorpius smiled, seeming to ignore the wind and whatever else might have bothered them. Feeling the fluttering in his chest as wild as ever, Albus pulled him in for a deep kiss and it was his own turn to taste _salt_.

Far away behind the dunes, the sun made its final descent. Stars had just started to become visible in the horizon, and the cold was finally catching up to them. Albus was the one to transfigure their beach towel back to its original size, blushing discreetly as he checked his swim trunks for any kind of evidence of what they’d been doing before taking Scorpius’ hand on his, making their way back to where all his siblings and cousins were waiting for them.

It didn’t seem to take too long to make their way back. Soon enough they could hear chatting and laughter, and a few steps ahead they could see everyone’s tents – the magical bonfire sending purple sparks into the night. Had the adult responsible for them been anyone but Teddy, Albus was sure they would have never gotten away with it.

“Oy, finally!” James called as he saw them approach, ready to start brushing the sand off from Albus’ shoulders, eyeing the both of them suspiciously. Unfazed, Albus gave a timid Scorpius a quick peck on the lips, taking his time to watch him cross their little camp site, the fire light coloring his hair in dark purples and blues. Only once he’d disappeared into one of the tents did Albus turn to listen to his brother, an easy smile stuck on his face.

“So, am I two galleons richer or what?”

“Hum?”

“Ted said you two would get it on tonight in the tent, but I knew it! By the look on your face you’ve either gotten six N.E.W.T.s before the year even started, or Teddy’s going to bed a poorer man!”

Blushing deeper than he could remember having done in years, Albus told his brother to sod off and ran back into the tent. Tonight, he was sure he would find at least three million ways of wording _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou_ , even if he didn’t manage to utter them out loud.


End file.
